Opinião
by Luu Potter
Summary: Eu vivo mudando de opinião,não importa sobre o que for.Não mudo somente por mudar,sou decidida,mas por que encontro argumentos que me convencem de que o outro modo de ver as coisas é o melhor.Só tem uma coisa pessoa de que ninguém me fez mudar de opinião.


**Opinião **

"Eu vivo mudando de opinião, não importa sobre qual assunto for. Não mudo somente por mudar, sou decidida, mas mudo por que encontro argumentos que me convencem de que o outro modo de ver as coisas é o melhor. Só tem uma coisa, digo pessoa, de que ninguém me convenceu, de jeito nenhum, a mudar de opinião: Tiago Potter.

Não adianta o quanto ele diga que me ama, se ele me amasse ficaria feliz de me ver feliz. Pensando bem, naquela vez em quem a Nathaly decidiu brincar de pular na lama, e me levou junto, ele estava sorrindo. Sei que ele tinha me procurado para saber se eu queria sair com ele, mesmo na chuva ele fora me procurar! Mas mesmo assim ele se sentou e me observou brincar. Eu brincava como toda criança de quatro anos de idade faria, a única diferença é que eu tenho dezessete anos, e ele sorria.

Se ele me amasse de verdade ele veria que eu não gosto quando ele fica me chamando para sair nas vésperas das provas, por que eu preciso estudar para garantir uma boa nota. Mas... Na véspera da prova de transfiguração ele não me chamou para sair, ele sentou do meu lado, e sem dizer uma palavra começou a me explicar o assunto. Ele decididamente parou de me importunar enquanto estudo desde que eu o chamei para conversar e disse para ele parar com isso.

Se ele me amasse de verdade veria que eu o acho muito errado o que ele faz com Snape e com os pequenos garotos do primeiro ano. Mas... Mas... Eu nem lembro mais quando foi à última vez que passei uma detenção para ele, ele não azara mais as pessoas, muito menos faz as brincadeiras de mau gosto que ele dizia serem engraçadas. Continua, claro, fazendo piadas e rindo junto com os amigos dele, os marotos.

Se ele me amasse de verdade teria percebido que eu já tenho o habito de dispensar ele, nem adianta mais ele me pedir para sair do mesmo jeito de sempre. Mas... ... ... Ele vive inventando novos jeitos de tentar me conquistar, e eu sempre rejeito ele, sempre dou um jeito de dizer não, e muitas vezes de forma não educada.

Pensando bem , mas bem mesmo, eu não tenho desculpa para dizer que ele não me ama, mas eu tenho para dizer que eu não amo um momento, eu acabei de dizer que eu preciso de uma não preciso de desculpa nenhuma, eu não amo, não amo e dizem que eu amo ele, porque perco a fala perto, mas é porque ele é tão idiota que eu tenho que pensar em como falar algo que ele entenda. E também dizem esta calúnia porque eu fico triste quando brigo com ele, mas é porque eu não gosto de magoar os outros.

Ou talvez eu realmente o ame. Ou talvez ele e eu deveremos ficar talvez eu deva, só para variar dizer sim. Só para quebrar a rotina, só para que eu possa provar que eu e ele não daríamos certo. É vou fazer isto da próxima vez que ele me chamar para sair."

Tiago sorria o seu mais largo sorriso ao ler estas palavras. Ele tinha encontrado o papel ao acaso, vira Lily passando e virou-se para olhá-la, coisa da qual não enjoava nunca, e viu que ela havia derrubado um pergaminho que aparentemente fora dobrado e desdobrado várias vezes. Apanhou o dito cujo para devolver para ela depois, e pensando que fosse uma anotação da aula de história da magia, abriu-o para copiar, assim não teria que passar horas tentando convencer remo a o deixarele copiar. Ficou realmente surpreso quando começou a ler as primeiras linhas, pensava que era algum tipo de ficção que Lily estava escrevendo, o que não seria de total absurdo já que ela vivia lendo.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que ele estava ali, parado lendo e relendo o pergaminho.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que ela procurava desesperadamente pelo papel "Bem não é tão ruim assim, digo Hogwarts tem mais quinhentas pessoas, não é possível que o papel esteja junto com ele."

Ela estava redondamente enganada, o papel estava com ele, e ao voltar pelo mesmo caminho que fez para ver se reencontrava o papel ela o viu sentando num canto do extenso corredor.

"Ele está com o pergaminho" As mãos dela tremiam e elam estava suando frio de tão nervosa.

-Quer sair comigo?-Foram as únicas e simples palavras que ele disse depois de toda a ansiedade dela.

-Sim.

E foi assim que se convenceu Lily Anne Evans de que Tiago Potter não era tão ruim. Melhor, ela se auto-convenceu.

N/A: REVIEWS?! Por favor?! Sua boa ação do dia?! Da semana?! Pooor favoooor?! *cara do gato de botas que aparece em shrek*


End file.
